rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
List of television series censored
This is an incomplete (and constantly growing) list of television series that been modified in order to receive a lower age rating, or due to the networks standards. For the sake of there being a lack of place to really put them, original video animation (OVAs) are included in this page. Disney XD *''Naruto Shippuden-'' All blood and gore were removed, sexual situations were reduced, and all mention of death were removed. *''Yo-Kai Watch-Outfits were editied to be more family friendly and sexural references were removed.'' Disney Channel Viceland HBO Cinemax Starz *''Spartacus-''Some nudity was removed and some of the more graphic sex scenes were cut from the broadcast version, but it was added back in the blu-ray. Freeform ABC Family Centric IFC AMC *''Breaking Bad-''Nudity was censored on the TV broadcast was removed in order to get a TV-14 rating, the F-word was also censored. This was latter added back into the show on the dvd release. Comedy Central *''Drawn Together-''Nudity and the F-word were censored on tv broadcast, the dvd is uncensored. *Futurama-The f-word is censored on both the tv broadcast and the dvd. *''South Park-''The f-word is censored, and in episode 201 the image of Muhammad was censored but the DVD is uncensored. Syfy *''Akria-''Nudity is censored and f word are censored. *''Caprica-''Nudity and violence is censored in the pilot order to get a TV-14 rating the dvd has it uncensored. *''Ghost in Shell-'' Nudity and the f word was censored when it aired on the Saturday anime block when it was the sci fi channel. *''The Magicians-''The TV broadcast has the F-word censored in order to get a TV-14 rating, it is uncensored on the blu-ray. Spike *''Afro Samurai-'' The F word was comeplty removed from the tevillized broadcast, some blood and violence was removed, and some minor swear words was censored. The dvd version is uncensored. *Cops-Nudity and f-word are censored. *''Blade: The Series-'' The TV version was rated TV-14 but to achieve that rating many scenes were edited or removed, any scene with nudity, graphic violence or strong profanity were removed. Spike latter released a unrated edition. Showtime G4 Fox *''American Dad -'' When American Dad was on fox many of the episodes were censored due to the networks strict standards on language, American Dad was moving to TBS, because TBS is a cable channel some of the episodes were uncensored due to different network standards. *''The Cleveland Show-''Strong langueage is bleeped out in the broadcasted version but the dvd is uncensored. *''Family Guy -''When Family Guy airs on fox many of the episodes are censored due to the networks strict standards on language. Some episodes were completely removed, one such episode was the abortion episode, but the DVD is uncensored. *''Futurama-'' F-word is censored on both the tv broadcast and the dvd. *''King of The Hill-'' F word is censored. TBS *''American Dad-'' Nudity was censored and some sexual references were cut in the boardcast version, the s word and middle finger are no longer due to program moving to Another channel, the DVD is uncensored. TruTV Teennick Toon Disney TNT 4Kids Entertainment *''One Piece - Perhaps 4kid's most notoriously censored title; it was heavily cut and modified to remove its dark elements and violence in order to get a TV-Y7-FV rating. Now that the show is owned by FUNimation, they releases the show uncut with a TV-14 rating. *''Sonic X - ''Scenes of strong threat, mild profanity, and some cleavage was removed in order to get a TV-Y7-FV rating. Received an uncut subtitled release online with a TV-PG. *''Yu-Gi-OH - ''Any scenes that showed strong violence were toned down, any mention of death was removed from the show and replaced with different words to keep the show more family friendly, any scenes with wine were changed to juice, and all guns on the show were removed. The character outfits were modified to be more kid friendly. Due to these changes the show was rated TV-Y7-FV. History Channel *''Vikings - ''Violence and nudity were either toned down or completely removed to get a TV-14 rating. The uncensored Blu-Ray discs are rated TV-MA. BBFC *''Angelic Layer - ''A commentary track was trimmed to remove the word 'retard' in order to receive a PG certificate. *''Braceface ''(volume 4) - A use of the word 'spaz' was removed in order to receive a PG certificate. * ''Gunbuster ''(episode 2) - 36 seconds of sexualized nudity/imagery cut in order to receive a PG certificate. * ''Guyver ''(episode 12) - Unknown 20 seconds of cuts made to receive a 15 certificate. * ''Lizzie McGuire ''(volume 2) - Scenes of children electrocuting adults cut in order to receive a U certificate. * ''Street Fighter V ''(volumes 1 and 2) - Cuts made to strong violence in order to receive a 12 certificate. * ''Urusei Yatsura ''(volume 4) - Scene involving nunchucks removed in order to receive a PG certificate. TLC Lifetime E! Bravo TV Cartoon Network USA *''Blue Dargon-'' Sexual references were removed, and some violence was censored in order to get a TV Y7-FV rating. *''Dexter's Laboratory-'' The episode rude removal was banned due to the use of swear words. *''Dragon Ball-''All sexual references were removed some language was removed, the nudity on the show was censored, and the violence was toned down, blood was digital removed, and any mention of death was removed or altered. *''G-Force Guardians of Space-'' Violence was toned down. *''Looney Tunes- Some episodes were removed from broadcast tv due to racism, some of the violence was removed in order to be more family friendly. *''Mobile Suit Gundum-'' Nudity was censored. *''Mobile Suit Gundum Seed-''All sexual references were removed, cut any scene that showed the pilots in the cockpit before dying, any mention of drugs were cut, any mention of murder was removed, the words kill and die were removed and any scene that had blood were removed and any inappropriate language were removed. *''Mobile Suit Gundum Wing-''Some violence and language were cut, but it latter aired uncut on adult swim. *''Naruto-''Blood effects were removed, though the uncensored dvd adds it back in. *''Outlaw Star-''Nudity was censored, violence was toned down, clothing was digititaly added in and altered, sexural themes were censored and one of the episodes was nothing aired due to sexural themes. *''Stoked!-'' Crude Language was removed. *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast-'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball-'' The TV show was censored in the usa in order to get a TV-Y7-FV rating, some of the violence was removed. *''Total Drama Island-'' Crude language was censored and nudity was burled out, and sexual innuendo was cut. Adult-Swim *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force-''The f word, s**t and a*****e are censored on the tv show. Has a uncensored dvd version. *''Akria-''Nudity is censored and f word are censored. *''Black Lagoon-''Nudity and the F word are censored on the show. *''Blue Gender-''The anime was censored in order to appeal to a boarder audience, nudity, sex and graphic violence were completely removed. *''Code Geass-''The nudity in the anime was removed. *''Cowboy Bebob-''Drug references were cut, crude language was removed and all sexual references were removed. Blood effects were also digitally removed. *Futurama-F-word is censored and jesus is censored. *''Ghost in Shell: Stand Along Complex-''F word is censored. *''Inuyasha-Nudity'' and sexual innuendo were censored. *''Kill La Kill''-Nudity and sexual situations were censored. *''Neon Genesis Evangelion-''Alcoholic drinks were cut, some characters were completely removed. Language was censored, nudity and sexual innuendo were removed from the us broadcast. *''Rick and Morty -Language is censored, dvd is uncensored.'' *''Robot Chicken-Nudity is censored, strong language is bleeped out but the dvd is uncensored.'' *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast-'' *''Samurai Champloo-'' Strong language was bleeped out, blood was digitally removed, and the nudity in the show was cut. *''Sailor Moon''-Some blood was digitally removed, nudity was removed, and sexual situations were censored. *''The Boondocks-''Some episodes were removed from broadcast. *''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann-'' Nudity was censored. Cartoon Network Australia * Adventure Time - ''A number of episodes have received cuts for mild language, violence, and innuendo in order to receive a G rating. *''Regular Show-'' Crude language, sexual innuendo and any scene that has reckless behavior. *''Sailor Moon-Some blood was digitally removed, nudity was removed, and sexual situations were censored. *''The Amazing World of Gumball-''Unlike the usa's censorship (witch was only minor edits for the most part) the Australian censorship cuts out any scene that has suggestive dialog or violence. Cartoon Network Latin America Cartoon Network UK and Ireland Vortexx Kids' WB The CW4Kids GameTap *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast-'' Toonzai Fox Kids UPN Kids Netflix Hulu Amazon Insert Video FSK (Germany) * ''Bible Black - ''Cut further than necessarily from its uncensored hardcore adult version in order to receive a 16 rating. KMRB (South Korea) * ''Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic - ''Season 1 was edited for a 15 rating. * ''Oreimo - ''Edited for a 15 rating. Nickelodeon * ''The Ren and Stimpy Show - ''Due to standards changing over time, scenes that were originally broadcast with a TV-Y7 rating have been edited in later reruns to maintain the same rating. * ''Rocko's Modern Life - ''Due to standards changing over time, scenes that were originally broadcast with a TV-Y7 rating have been edited in later reruns to maintain the same rating. Nicktoons *''Dragon Ball Z Kai-'' Blood and some violence was removed from the show. TV Land CMT ABC CBS NBC The CW The WB UPN WWE Network MyNetworkTV FX FXX Funimation Crackle USA Network * ''Mr. Robot - ''While some episodes have been allowed to broadcast uncensored on special occasions with a TV-MA rating, the majority of episodes are censored for a TV-14 rating. *''Sailor Moon- ''-Some blood was digitally removed, nudity was removed, and sexual situations were censored. Category:Lists Category:Article stubs